At Gwaghwamun
by X-AI Zenryu
Summary: Aku bagai orang bodoh yang terlalu mencintaimu... Aku bagai orang gila yang hampir mati karenamu... Dan semua ini karenamu... Songfic At Gwanghwamun... Tentang bagaimana Kyu menghadapi kenyataan yang kini ada di depannya... Kyumin... RnR pelase...


At Gwanghwamun

Desclaimer : Semua cast yang ada di sini punya ai *dihajar SM Ent*

Pairing : Kyumin gitu lho...

Warning : Ai masih anak bau kencur kalo masalah nulis fic... jadi gomen ne kalau fic ini banyak kesalahan yang tak terhingga... pokoknya ai minta maaf, chingu...

Satu lagi... ini adalh song fic dari single terbaru Kyuhyun oppa yang berjudul at gwanghwamun... dan masil imajinasi ai yang fujo ga ketulungan dalam memaknai arti dari lagi at gwanghwamun itu dan kabar tentang pernikahan Sungmin... T.T

Pokoknya baca aja deh...

~At Gwanghwamun~

_Neon eottaenneunji, ajik yeoreumi nama_

(Bagaimana harimu?)

(Tinggal beberapa hari lagi musim panas berakhir)

_Waenji nan jogeum jichyeotdeon haru_

(Entah kenapa, aku merasa akhir – akhir ini sangat melelahkan)

Temaram indah mentari nampak mulai bergerak lambat menaiki langit. Kapas-kapas putih bersih menggantung rendah terbawa angin, menutupi sang surya dan cahayanya yang mengintip dari baliknya. Angin berhembus pelan, sayup-sayup menerbangan wangi dedaunan yang mulai mengering dan menerbangkan helaian jingga meninggalkan rantingnya.

Sudah tak ada lagi semerbak wangi daun-daun basah yang tertimpa hujan semalam. Sudah tak ada rindang hijaunya daun yang menaungi tepi jalan. Semilir angin telah membawanya pergi hingga membawa jingga di depan mata. Ya, waktu memang telah lama terlewat. Membawa manusia dengan langkah-langkah kecilnya menyisiri detik demi detik waktu. Seharusnya memang begitu, namun di sana. Tepat di sana. Seseorang dengan jiwa yang tertinggal di belakang telah menatap waktu yang berlalu melewatinya.

Manik mata sekelam malam itu masih sibuk menatap langit. Memandang keindahan yang entah mengapa kali ini terasa begitu hampa baginya. Rasanya langit sudah tak secerah dulu lagi. Manik mata itu kembali sesuatu dari balik kaca mobil, beralih menatap helaian daun kekuningan dari pohon yang ada di pinggir jalan. Memandangnya sebentar sebelum kembali beralih menatap jutaan pasang kaki yang berjalan lambat di sana. Mengabaikan hembusan angin yang terasa semakin dingin.

Hembusan napas berat meluncur begitu saja dari kedua belah bibirnya. Ingin membuang jauh gurat-gurat lelah yang kini terpatri di wajah sempurna miliknya. Walau manik matanya masih tak bisa lepas dari sesuatu di luar sana. Menerawang entah kemana, berkilat-kilat jenuh bagai mencari sesuatu yang tak akan pernah ada di luar sana. Jemari lentik yang sedari tadi diam kini telah sibuk memijat-mijat pelipisnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"Kyuhyun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menoleh. Memandang seorang pria yang usianya hanya berselisih beberapa tahun darinya itu. Dapat Kyuhyun lihat jika ada kekhawatiran yang tergambar jelas dari manik mata pria itu dan ia sudah tahu siapa yang menyebabkan hal itu tergambar jelas di sana. Sebuah senyum lagi-lagi harus ia keluarkan. Senyum simpul yang bahkan telah menenggelamkan matanya itu entah mengapa hanya menambah guratan aneh di wajah pria di hadapannya itu.

"Aku tak apa, hyung. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Ia tak tahu sudah keberapa kalinyakah kata-kata itu meluncur dari kedua belah bibirnya. Ia bahkan sudah tak lagi mempedulikan gurat-gurat kekhawatiran yang kini selalu terpasang di wajah orang-orang yang ada di dekatnya. Bukannya ia ingin bersikap acuh seperti ini, hanya saja ia sudah lelah menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dengan bunyi yang sama selalu keluar dari mulut mereka. Hingga kini hanya sebuah senyumlah yang bisa ia berikan sebagai jawaban.

"Kau nampak kelelahan, Kyuhyun-ah. Apa adasesuatu yang terjadi?" Pria itu nampak semakin khawatir saat manik matanya menangkap garis-garis hitam yang kini tergambar jelas di bawah mata Kyuhyun. Mau tak mau sebuah tawa aneh yang terdengar begitu kaku keluar begitu saja dari belahan bibir Kyuhyun.

"Sungguh, hyung. Aku tak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Kyuhyun tahu jika selengkung senyum tak akan mampu untuk membuat pria di depannya ini tak lagi bertanya. Namun, memangnya apa yang bisa ia berikan. Hanya sebuah senyum dan kata-kata bahwa semuanya baik-baik sajalah yang bisa ia berikan saat ini.

Pria dengan helaian hitam kelam itu hanya bisa mendesah berat. Walau tak bisa dipungkiri gurat-gurat khawatri dan kekesalan masih menghiasi wajahnya. Kedua manik matanya kembali menatap wajah tampan itu, memandang manik mata sekelam malam yang entah mengapa tak lagi secerah dulu saat ia pertama kali melihatnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi akhir-akhir ini pada pemuda tampan di depannya. Ia tak tahu apa yang menghilangkan binar-binar bahagian yang dulu terpancar jelas dari manik mata itu.

"Baiklah. Setidaknya kau harus fokus pada mini album pertamamu ini, Kyuhyun-ah." Akhirnya hanya inilah yang bisa ia katakan. Menghadiahkan sebuah senyuman simpul pada pemuda tampan yang hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

Ya, pria ini hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang bertanya seperti itu kepadanya. Namun sama seperti yang lain, pria yang sudah ia anggap seperti hyung-nya sendiri itu tak mendapatkan jawaban yang cukup jelas dan memuaskan.

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam memandang langit di luar sana. Memandang daun maple yang mulai menguning di tepi jalan. Menatap jutaan langkah kaki dengan baju hangat nan tebal yang mereka kenakan.

_Musim panas sebentar lagi akan berakhir_

Ia kembali terdiam. Membiarkan dirinya terbawa bayang-bayang kenangan yang kini melingkupi dalam rasa sakit yang tiada berujung. Menenggelamkannya dalam pusaran waktu yang entah mengapa telah berhenti begitu saja saat itu. Menatap serpihan hatinya yang semakin lama namapak bagai debu. Dan semakin dalam menenggelamkan dirinya dalam rasa sakit yang tiada teredam.

"Ming..."

Ya, hanya kata itu yang ia ucapkan kini. Dan hanya kata itu yang akan ia ucapkan seterusnya.

**Di dorm Super Junior**

**Beberapa hari yang lalu**

"Apa maksudnya semua ini, hyung?" Tak mampu Kyuhyun pungkiri bahwa kini manik matanya hanya bisa menatap tajam seorang pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu. Ia abaikan suara teriakannya yang mungkin saja mengganggu orang-orang yang ada di luar kamar mereka. Namun, Kyuhyun bisa apa. Segala macam emosi telah membuatnya tak lagi mengenal yang namanya tata krama. Tak lagi mau memahami apa pun yang terjadi di luar sana.

Gigi itu bergemelatuk menahan kekesalan. Raut wajah tampannya sudah tertekuk sedari tadi. Rasanya kekesalan dan rasa lelah yang dirasakannya akhir-akhir ini membuat emosinya langsung meluap seketika. Manik matanya masih saja memandang kesal pemuda yang masih setia terduduk di tepi ranjang dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

Kyuhyun tak peduli jika pemuda manis di depannya ini baru saja pulang setelah mengikuti suatu acara variety show. Kyuhun tak peduli pada wajah lelah yang pemuda itu perlihatkan saat ia membuka pintu kamar mereka pertama kali. Yang ia pedulikan hanya satu. Ya, hanya satu. Tentang hatinya yang tersa remuk redam.

"Jelaskan padaku apa maksud dari semua ini, ming?"

Suara Kyuhyun semakin terdengar begitu keras dan memaksa. Panggilan yang selalu ia berikan pada pemuda manis di depannya saat mereka bersama kini hanya terasa bagai penekan pada pundak mungil yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

Kyuhyun sudah bosan akan bibir mungil yang sejak tadi terkunci rapat itu. Kyuhyun sudah jengah akan manik mata yang saat ini belum menatap matanya sama sekali. Kyuhyun ingin pemuda di depannya ini bicara. Kyuhyun ingin pemuda itu mengatakan padanya bahwa kabar burung yang barusan ia dengar hanyalah isapan jempol belaka. Namun, pemuda mungil itu hanya diam. Tak melakukan apa pun dengan wajahnya yang semakin ia tundukkan. Sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa keterdiamannya hanya membuat Kyuhyun semakin sakit karenanya.

"Aku mohon, ming. Katakan sesuatu. Katakan bahwa hal ia hanya gosip belaka." Kyuhun sudah berlutut di depan pemuda itu. Merendahkan diri dan juga suara hanya untuk pemuda yang sejak tadi diam membisu. Segera jemari Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan-tangan mungil yang sejak tadi tergeletak tak berdaya di atas kedua paha Sungmin. Ia genggam jemari itu erat. Menyalurkan kehangatan pada jemari mungil nan lentik yang entah mengapa terasa begitu dingin saat ini.

"Sungmin-hyung... ming." Panggilnya lagi. Namun, pemuda manis dengan helaian hitam sekelam malam itu masih diam. Masih tetap diam dengan wajah tertunduk. Tak ia pedulikan jemari Kyuhyun yang semakin menggenggam tangannya erat. Tak ia pedulikan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran yang kini Kyuhyun layangkan padanya.

Jemari Kyuhyun kembali terangkat. Menyentuh kedua belah pipi berlapis kulit seputih salju itu dan mengangkatnya perlahan. Tak bisa Kyuhyun pungkiri bahwa kini ia hanya bisa terkejut melihat wajah manis pemuda itu. Kyuhyun masih ingat jika manik mata sekelam malam yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi itu adalah manik mata dengan binar terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Kyuhyun juga ingat belahan bibir yang kini memucat itu memiliki senyum terindah yang begitu Kyuhyun puja. Kyuhyun juga ingat rona merah yang selalu menghiasi kedua belah pipi Sungmin yang kini terlihat semakin pucat.

"Ming..."

Panggil Kyuhun entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Mau tak mau juga rasa kekhawatiran langsung membuncah di dadanya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri pula bahwa penyesalan kini mulai dirasakannya. Kyuhyun tak pernah melihat Sungmin seperti ini. Kyuhyun sama sekali belum pernah melihatnya dan tak pernah ingin melihatnya. Semua itu hanya menambah rasa sakit di dadanya kini.

Namun, semua itu harus semakin menjatuhkannya. Menyakitinya hingga rasanya ia tak bisa bangkit berdiri. Menghempasnya pada jurang tak berujung di bawahnya. Dan melukai hatinya saat jemari mungil itu melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun dari kedua belah pipi pucat itu. Saat sepasang manik mata sebesar kelereng hitam itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak pernah Kyuhyun mengerti. Saat suara itu menyuarakan kata-kata yang semakin menyakitinya.

"Berita itu memang benar, Kyu. Aku akan menikah."

Kyuhyun tak tahu apa lagi hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari kata-kata yang dikatakan Sungmin kepadanya itu.

**Flashback end**

_Nuni busige banjjagideon_

(Kita seharusnya tersenyum cerah bersama)

_Uri dureun imi nami doeeotjanha_

(Tapi, sekarang kita hanyalah dua orang asing)

Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah hari itu. Kyuhyun tak ingat bagaimana ia menjalani hari-harinya setelah itu. Yang ia ingat hanya hatinya yang kini bagaikan serpihan debu tak berbentuk. Kyuhyun tak lagi peduli pada senyuman dan canda tawa yang masih bisa Sungmin perlihatkan pada orang lain walau harus ia akui senyum yang selalu dipujanya itu kini entah mengapa terasa begitu menyakitkan. Kyuhyun selalu acuh saat Sungmin memanggil namanya atau bahkan mencoba mengajaknya untuk mengobrol seperti tak pernah terjadi apa pun di antara mereka.

Semua itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun seakan mati rasa. Hatinya seakan dibuat merasakan sakit untuk kesekian kalinya. Dirinya dipaksa untuk mengecap pahitnya luka saat segala yang ada di sekitarnya kini tak lagi mampu ia pahami.

Tak bisa Kyuhyun pungkiri bahwa pikiran-pikiran negatif itu tak henti-hentinya bersarang di kepalanya. Menghadiahinya rasa sakit yang semakin hari semakin bertambah parah. Hal itulah yang membuatnya tak lagi menerima segala kenyataan yang terpampang jelas di matanya. Ia tak menerima saat Sungmin dengan jelas mengabarkan pada publik bahwa ia akan menikah dengan seorang gadis cantik lawan mainnya di suatu acara variety show. Kyuhyun tak menerima saat jemari mungil itu menyentuh bahkan memeluk gadis yang bahkan tak ia kenal sama sekali.

Ia tak suka. Ia benci. Ia membenci senyum yang selalu Sungmin perlihat pada orang lain saat ia bersama dengan gadis itu. Ia membenci canda tawa yang Sungmin keluarkan saat dirinya bersama dengan gadis itu. Ia membenci segalanya. Ia bahkan membenci dirinya yang hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun.

Bukannya tak ingin. Ia hanya tak bisa melakukannya. Merasakan dunia bagai mimpi buruk yang tak pernah berakhir tak peduli bagaimana pun cara ia lakukan untuk terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Namun, semua percuma. Dunia nyata yang ia percayai sebagai mimpi buruk ini masih tetap sama bahkan saat ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Kenyataan yang hanya menambah luka pada hatinya yang tak lagi terbentuk.

Sungguh, ia sama sekali tak mengerti. Ia tak memahami segala hal yang terjadi selama ini. Segala hal yang mereka lakukan. Segala sentuhan hangat nan memabukkan itu. Segala canda tawa dan senyum yang selalu mereka keluarkan. Dan segala ekspresi mendamba yang diam-diam saling mereka perlihatkan. Apakah itu semua hanya mimpi belaka? Apakah itu hanya mimpi dimana Kyuhyun kini telah terbangun dari mimpi indah itu dan diharuskan menghadapi kenyataan yang sudah menunggunya sedari dulu.

Kyuhyun masih belum mau terbangun dari mimpinya. Mimpi itu terlalu indah untuk menjadi sebuah mimpi. Mimpi itu terlalu nyata untuk dikatakan hanya sebagai sebuah mimpi. Mimpi itu terlalu menyiksanya bagai kenangan manis yang menyiksa dirinya kini.

Mau tak mau, lagi-lagi hembusan napas berat entah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini ia keluarkan. Pikirannya masih terus berkutat dalam hal-hal rumit bagai benang yang ujung dan pangkalnya tak terlihat. Ia abaikan saja seorang wanita paruh baya yang kini sedang sibuk membenarkan penampilannya. Ia abaikan saja wanita ramah itu berceloteh entah tentang apa. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mendengarnya dan tak ingin mendengarkan.

"Apakah sudah selesai?"

Dari luar ruang ganti itu, seorang pria paruh baya nampak berjalan masuk menghampiri mereka. Menatap mereka berdua dan melihat anggukan ringan yang diberikan oleh wanita ramah yang kini membenarkan jas warna coklat tua yang membalut tubuh tinggi tegap Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu pengambilan gambar akan segera di mulai."

Ya, kini Kyuhyun sudah berada di sini. Terlarut dalam kesibukannya dalam membuat MV dari mini album pertamanya. Membiarkan dirinya benar-benar sibuk untuk memaksa hati dan pikirannya tak lagi merasa sakit saat mimpi-mimpi indah yang terasa begitu buruk itu kembali menghantuinya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini ia haruslah mengabaikan itu semua dan tenggelam dalam kesibukannya kini.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendapati kenyataan yang terpampang jelas di depannya. Kyuhyun memang seorang penyanyi profesional, namun menyanyikan sebuah lagi yang entah mengapa terasa begitu pas baginya benar-benar membuatnya seperti menjadi bahan ejekan saja. Adakalanya Kyuhyun benar-benar dibuat tertawa miris saat menghadapi segala yang ada di depannya kini.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Pria paruh baya itu segera berjalan keluar, membimbing Kyuhyun menuju sebuah studio yang akan menjadi tempat pengambilan gambar kali ini. Entah mengapa, rasanya langkah kaki terasa semakin berat. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak memahami apa yang baru saja pria paruh baya itu katakan. Hanya segelintir kata yang bisa ia dengar dan masuk ke dalam kepalanya.

Dan di sinilah ia berada kini. Memandang sebuah replika ruangan dengan sebuah sofa single, meja kayu kecil dan sebuah televisi yang tertata rapi di ruang itu. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Menatap tak suka ada replika ruangan yang terasa bagai menggambarkan dunia yang selama ini ia tinggali.

Lampu sorot itu. Kamera-kamera itu. Berbagai pasang mata yang menatapnya penuh kekaguman. Memaksa dirinya untuk duduk di sofa single berwarna coklat muda itu dan melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Menampilkan dirinya dan segala kesempurnaan yang ada di dalam dirinya hanya untuk tertangkap oleh kerlap-kerlip kamera. Mengubur jauh-jauh segala hal yang kini entah mengapa semakin menyakitkan hatinya.

'_Bukankah ini dunia yang kau impikan, Kyuhyun. Dunia penuh kilatan kamera yang memenjarakanmu...'_

Dunia di depannya ini palsu. Dunia penuh kerlap-kerlip kamera itu tak lebih hanya sebuah sandiwara. Dunia itu bukan dunianya. Ya, dunia ini bukanlah dunia yang ingin ia tinggali. Karena di dunia ini, tak ada lagi senyum yang sangat ingin ia lihat.

Bagai kilatan petir. Sebuah senyum lebar dengan dua buah gigi kelinci itu langsung muncul begitu saja di hadapannya. Sebuah senyum tulus yang selalu menghadirkan senyum di wajahnya. Senyum yang begitu tulus yang entah mengapa begitu indah di matanya. Ya, senyum yang tak lagi bisa ia lihat. Membayangkannya bagai orang bodoh yang tak ingin kehilangan apa pun.

_Oneul babocheoreom_

_Geu jarie seo inneun geoya_

(Hari ini, seperti orang bodoh aku berdiri disini)

_Biga naerimyeon heumppeok jeojeumyeo_

(Membiarkan tubuh ini basah dibawah hujan)

_Oji annneun neoreul gidaryeo_

(Menunggumu, kau yang pasti tidak akan datang)

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus tertawa miris di buatnya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bagai seorang pemuda patah hati yang diejek habis-habis karena harus menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang begitu menyakitkannya.

Namun, pikiran-pikirannya kembali berputar. Tak bisa ia pungkiri mimpi indah itu semakin menghantuinya. Tak bisa ia elak senyuman kebahagiaan yang dulu sering ia lihat kembali menggelitik perutnya. Tak bisa ia abaikan lagi kepak sayap kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya saat segala kehangatan yang begitu di dambanya kini terasa begitu nyata dalam dirinya. Membuainya dalam selengkung tipis senyuman yang kini entah mengapa terpatri indah di wajah rupawannya.

Ia abaikan saja berbagai pasang tatapan mata yang kini menatapnya. Ia abaikan saja kerlap-kerlip kamera yang kini terfokus padanya. Yang ia inginkan kini hanya kembali terbuai dalam mimpi manisnya. Kembali menyesap rasa yang entah mengapa beberapa hari ini telah ia lupakan rasanya. Membuai dirinya dalam bayang-bayang mimpi yang membuatnya kembali melebarkan lengkungan tipis miliknya sebelum sebuah bait lagu yang harus ia nyanyikan menyentaknya kembali. Membawanya kembali terbangun dan terjatuh dalam lubang yang sama. Dalam sakit yang sama walau ini terasa semakin menyakitkan.

_Naneun haengbokhaesseo_

(Aku bahagia ketika mengingat kenangan)

_Geu son japgo geotdeon gieoge_

(Kita yang berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan)

_Tto dwidora bwa nega seo isseulkka bwa_

(Aku berbalik ke belakang, berharap kau berdiri disana)

Dan kini lengkungan tipis itu telah pudar. Tatapan penuh kelembutan yang baru saja ia perlihatkan telah menghilang entah kemana. Tak ada lagi sorot mata penuh dambaan yang bisa orang lain lihat dengan begitu jelas. Tak ada yang tersisi. Kini, hanya ada dirinya yang tenggelam semakin dalam sendirian dalam pusaran rasa kesal, kecewa, dan duka yang melingkupi dirinya.

Kyuhyun tak pernah tahu rasanya akan sesakit ini. Kyuhyun tak pernah membayangkan jika rasanya akan jadi seperti ini. Kyuhyun tak pernah mengira jika hatinya bisa menjadi serapuh ini. Retak dan hancur begitu saja bagai tak pernah berbentuk utuh sebelumnya.

Ia tak pernah berharap untuk menjadi seperti ini. Kyuhyun tak pernah ingin segala hal nyata yang kini terasa bagai mimpi olehnya hilang begitu saja. Kyuhyun masih ingin melihat senyum itu, tak peduli pada kerlap-kerlip kamera yang membutakannya. Tak peduli pada sorotan lampu yang selalu mengarah padanya. Mengabaikan segalanya karena hanya senyum itulah yang ia inginkan kini. Bukan apa pun. Hanya senyum itu, ya hanya senyum itu.

Dan sama seperti lagi itu, ia ingin saat berbalik ke belakang nanti, senyum manis itu sudah menyapa dirinya dan membawanya dalam sebuah dunia yang selalu ia harapkan.

_Cheoeumieosseo_

_Geutorok nal tteollige han sarameun_

(Kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku gugup)

_Neoppunijanha_

(Hanya kau seorang)

_Nuguboda deo sarangseureopdeon nega_

(Kau yang terlihat cantik dibanding siapapun)

_Wae naegeseo tteonaganneunji_

(Tapi, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?)

Kyuhyun tak pernah tahu apa yang bisa membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu terlena akan bait demi bait yang ia nyanyikan. Kyuhyun tak pernah menyadari berbagai pasang mata yang kini menatapnya bingung. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tak Kyuhyun pahami artinya. Terus memandanginya. Terus menyorotinya dengan sinar-sinar lampu yang membuat matanya seakan-akan buta. Melingkupinya dalam gemerlap cahaya palsu yang entah mengapa kini terasa begitu memuakkan baginya.

Menghimpit dadanya akan rasa sesak yang menyakitkan. Menekan kepalanya dengan rasa sakit yang membuatnya begitu merasa pusing. Menusuk hatinya yang telah menyerpih dan menerbangkannya dalam buaian angin.

Ia lelah.

Ia muak dengan semua ini.

Ia ingin mimpinya.

Ia ingin dirinya tak pernah terbangun lagi.

Yang ia inginkan hanya senyuman.

Bait demi bait mengalun begitu saja dari belahan bibir Kyuhyun. Terasa begitu serak dan bergetar samar saat kata-kata itu bagaikan penggambaran lukanya yang tiada bertepi. Jemari lentik itu terasa begitu kaku saat rasa sesak di dada kirinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Kyuhyun tak tahu... Kyuhyun tak tahu jika pada akhirnya hati dan dirinya akan luruh dalam duka. Kyuhyun memang tak pernah menyadari bahwa kini sebuah kristal bening yang memaksa untuk keluar sedari lama kini telah membasahi kedua belah pipinya.

'_Ya... hari ini aku berdiri di sini... berdiri seperti orang bodoh yang mengharapkanmu...'_

_Oneul babocheoreom_

_Geu jarie seo inneun geoya_

(Hari ini, seperti orang bodoh aku berdiri disini)

**END/TBC/DELETE**

* * *

><p>Curcolan Author :<p>

Fic macam apa ini... berani sekali ai menistai Kyu-oppa...

Tapi inilah yang selalu ai bayangkan sampe nangis bombay waktu nonto MV At Gwanghwamun... ya, ai memang rada alay... tapi inilah yang ai rasakan saat tahu Ming-oppa mau nikah...

Hhhhuuuuwwwwaaaaa *nangis di pojokan*

Maafin Ai juga kalau tranlate liriknya ga bener... itu ai cuma liat mbah google aja... gomen ne

Pokoknya, akhir kata...

Review, please...


End file.
